The Best Valentine's Day Gift
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Matthew is upset by the fact that Francis didn't send him anything for Valentine's day; however, Francis soon shows up with the best gift he could ever offer. Himself. Rated T for implied sex and Francis himself. FRANCE/CANADA and slight US/UK


**Since Cuba has no human name, I'll be calling him Ricardo.**

**

* * *

**

Matthew stared at the three Valentine's in his hands, a happy yet disappointed smile plastered onto his face. He was glad that he got Valentines, since he was the most unnoticeable nation in and of the world (even Peter was recognized more often, and nobody even acknowledges the fact that he is a country!).

There was one from his boisterous brother, Alfred. The card practically screamed out the words 'USA'; it was brightly colored, tacky, and the message written in it was definitely taken from a movie. Alfred was never the kind of person to make up such touching quotes, although the people of his country could do it easily. It was surprising that the American even remembered this year, but then again, they were twins. The Canadian sighed and hoped that some kind of twin connection had sparked his brother's mind to remember.

The second one was from Arthur, one of his former mentors. The card was definitely from Arthur, judging by the delicately trimmed lace and ribbon, not to mention the elegant handwriting. The Briton was known for making handmade cards delicately; however, he hardly gave anyone any. The only people Arthur ever made cards for were Alfred, Kiku, Matthew himself, and a few other former colonies and parts of the UK. One thing was certain; Arthur never gave ANY to his older brothers. Matthew smiled and placed the Briton's card next to Alfred's, wondering if Alfred was reading his card from Arthur as well.

The last one was from Ricardo, the Cuban that always confused Matthew for Alfred. Matthew chuckled nervously at the card, seeing how it was just a cut out heart with the words "Happy Valentine's Day, my friend!". Just how long would it be before Ricardo came up to him and started trying to punch him, thinking he was Alfred?

Matthew frowned. There was one from Alfred, Arthur, and Ricardo...and yet not a single thing from Francis. What was up with that? Francis was the self-proclaimed King of Romance and Sex, so why wasn't there any card or item from him? After all, Francis was Matthew's former mentor and good friend, even closer to him than Alfred was! Just what was going on here? "I guess Francis forgot me too..." Matthew whimpered. Sighing with disappointment, the Canadian made his way into the kitchen to grab a few snacks. "How could he forget me, though? I still speak French, and I eat French, and we hang out a lot! Am I really that unnoticeable?" Matthew continued, frowning in irritation. He liked Francis, a lot. Maybe more than he should, but he just couldn't help it; the Frenchman was everything to Matthew. Not getting a single valentine or message from him just hurt more than anything.

"Oh well," the Canadian sighed, turning down the hallway that led to the kitchen. "I'll just call him later and tell him to have a great day, maybe then he'll remember."

"How could I forget you, _mon amour?"_

Matthew turned bright red and turned around, only to see Francis standing behind him, smirking the most saucy smirk imaginable. The Canadian couldn't help but notice what Francis was wearing, or rather, what he _wasn't_ wearing. The Frenchman was basically naked, except for the rose covering his lower regions. "Do you like it, Mattieu? I had to strip in your backyard, then break into your house naked! It took a lot of work, but it was worth it, right?" Francis asked with a grin. Matthew's eyes were glued to the rose, much to his own surprise, and his throat was getting rather dry. "W-W-Why are you....naked?" Matthew squeaked, gulping nervously. He managed to tear his eyes away from the Frenchman's lower regions, and looked up at said Frenchman's face. "Well?"

Francis grinned. "Well, _mon cher,_ I decided that I wanted to make this year's Valentine's Day unforgettable for you! This is much better than cards and chocolate, no?" He winked at Matthew, then licked his lips teasingly. Oh gods...Matthew had a bad feeling about this entire situation. "Um, Francis," Matthew stuttered nervously, "Y-You're not referring to...to..... perverted activities, are you?" Why did he even bother to ask that question? Francis' eyes gleamed mischievously, a saucy smirk once again formed on his lips. "Why, of course not! I am referring to activities of love, _mon amour._"

Amour...? Activities of love....?

"F-Francis... what do you mean by all that?" Matthew asked nervously. Francis took a few steps closer to Matthew, smiling heartily. "Matthew," he said softly, "I love you. My gift is something that you won't find anywhere else; its me." Before Matthew could say anything else, Francis picked him up and was hurrying down the hallway. "W-Wait!!! Hold on a minute!!" Matthew shouted, realizing what room Francis was headed for. Francis smirked and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Mattieu, I am a lot gentler than I look."

"WAIT, WHAT!!!!!???"

And down the hallway, a few moments later, Kumajiro cocked his head to the side slightly, a bewildered look in his eyes. Someone was screaming, but he had no clue who it was.

"Who...?"

* * *

Alfred planted a messy kiss on Arthur's cheek. "See, Iggy? I told you it would all work out in that way! Matthew may seem innocent, but remember, he was raised by Francis." Arthur blushed deeply. "Sod off, you git. I can't believe that my little Matthew is just as crazed as that French bastard." The Briton blinked in surprise then turned to the American, a suspicious gleam in his emerald-green eyes. Alfred realized what Arthur was thinking and smiled, a saucy smirk suddenly appeared.

"I love you, Iggy! Happy Valentine's Day! Now, about my gift to you...."

"I AM HAPPY WITH THE CARD AND FLOWERS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! NOW MOVE, YOU GIT!!!!"

* * *

**Wow, this is really suckish....**

**Short Valentine's Day story that I just felt like posting! Please R&R!**


End file.
